When things change
by Hannahbb21
Summary: Voldamorts been defeated and 3 years have passed. Ginny returns hoping to rekindle the flame with Harry, but what she finds is that nothing is how its used to be. Will Ginny Get back with harry? Or will she realize its time to move on. Rated k for now, ra
1. Chapter 1

Ok, just to warn you this first part is pretty short. I have more, but I'm going to bother to post it if people arent reading it. Anyways this is from Ginny's point of view. Hope you like. Please Review!!!

Prolog

The snow crunched lightly under my feet as I walked up the driveway to my childhood home. I smiled at the thought of everyone's surprise to see me home for Christmas. I hadn't been home for 3 years, but I was ready to see them again.

While I had been writing letters to them, I hadn't seen them since the summer after my graduation. The June of my 7th year, Harry had defeated Voldomort. We had been back together for a little over a year at that point. And though I had loved him, and still do, I needed to get away from everything. I was supposed to be going to Italy for 6 months. But 6 months had turned into a year, and a year into 3. The last letter I had received from my family had been that November, telling me about Ron and Hermione's wedding. While I wished I could have been there, I knew I needed more time. But now I was finally back. Though I was happy to be seeing my family again, the real reason I had came back was to see Harry. I couldn't wait to be his girlfriend again.

As I knocked on the door of the burrow I heard laughter coming from inside and I smiled to myself. It was Fred who answered the Door. "Ginny? O my God." He exclaimed, quickly hugging me. My mother was the next to the door, she was already crying. She quickly rushed me into the living room where everyone was waiting. There was my father. Along with Bill and Fleur, with there baby; Ron and a pregnant Hermione, George and Angelina, a blonde girl I didn't recognize and Harry. Everyone quickly greeted me exclaiming how much they had missed me, how they had so much to tell me. Harry was the last one to come over, along with the blond girl. "Ginny, you look great! It's been way to long. I can't believe 3 years passed. Its seems crazy." He said smiling and hugging me. Slowly the blonde girl walked forward, "O how rude of me! I didn't introduce you to me fiancé. Ginny meet Laura," Harry said smiling. That was when I knew things really had changed.

Chapter 1

"Ginny dear, breakfast!" A voice called. I strained my eyes trying to remember the night before. Then I remembered, Harry was engaged. After that announcement I really didn't remember the rest of the evening. In fact, I couldn't even remember going to sleep in my old room. But here I was, so it must have happened.

I slowly sat up; my room looked exactly as it had 3 years ago. The walls were covered with Quidditch posters, and various photos of the Weird Sisters. Its wasn't those that I noticed though, it was the photos on my dresser. Their was a picture of my whole family at Ron's graduation. Their was a photo of me and Ron taken in my 2nd year. There were multiply photos of me with Hermione and Luna, and even one of me and Percy! The only photo I noticed though was the photo of me and Harry. It would have been taken not even a week after he defeated Voldomort. He and Ron and Hermione had come to visit me at Hogwarts. We were by the lake and goofing around. Harry looked overjoyed, and while I was smiling, it was obvious that it wasn't genuine. I sighed and quickly put on a pair of jeans and a pale blue sweater and walked down stairs.

"Morning dear, I was beginning to think were never going to come down!" said my mother setting a plate of food down on the table. I quickly sat down and after eating a few bites I asked, "Where is everybody?" My mother poured me more coffee before answering. "Well Fleur, Bill and the baby went home last night; everyone else is staying here for a few more days. Your father went to the ministry to sign something. The twins went to check on the joke shop. Ron and Harry went to practice and Laura, Hermione, and Angelina went shopping." She said smiling. "Harry and Ron went to practice where?" I asked, mildly confused. "Harry plays seeker for the wasps. I must have mentioned it in a letter. And Ron's went along to watch. He's in his last year of Auror School." I nodded. I had known about Ron, when I had read the letter hearing about it I had almost choked on my lunch. I had just assumed Harry was an Auror to though, that's what he'd wanted to be. "What happened to Harry being an Auror?" I asked still confused. "He hasn't wanted to do that in over 2 years. He decided a little after you left that after Voldamort, he was ready to just have fun." Molly said laughing. A moment later I heard a pop, followed by excited chatter. Hermione, Laura, and Angelina were.

"You wouldn't believe it Molly; we found the prettiest brides maid dresses. There purple." Angelina said laughing. We'd been sitting there for over an hour. All they could talk about was the wedding. Even Hermione who'd once been my best friend seemed overjoyed by the idea of Laura marrying Harry. I couldn't believe. Finally after another 30 minutes of torture, Angelina, Molly and Laura had to go out to run errands. Finally it was just me and Hermione. Not even a minute after they left me immediately asked, "How long have they been together?" Hermione smiled, not seeming to register that anything was wrong. "Well they've been engaged for a little over 4 months. And they've been dating for, let's see, a little less that 3 years. Actually they met a couple of weeks after you left for Italy. They cute together aren't they?" She asked. I don't thing I responded, I was to aware of the fact that I must have made a wrong turn and ended up in my own personal Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok heres the next chapter. I hope you like it. I think this is where things start to get interesting. Its kindof short but i needed to stop it where i did. Please reveiw!

Chapter 2

The next day I headed off to work. I'd been working at the Venice branch of Bewitched magazine for the past two years. I had gone from intern to head of fashion in under a year. I was excited to be working at the London branch, where I would be in charge of the celebrity interviews. After arriving in Diagon alley, I quickly said hi to the twins, and then made my way to Bewitched headquarters. Just like the one in Venice, the outside of the building was charmed to show the layout of the current issue. I quickly walked inside and introduced myself at the front desk. I was quickly led back to meet the editor in chief of the magazine, Lavender Brown. While I'd never exactly gotten along with her at school, since I started working at Bewitched, I had grown to like her. "Ginny, how good to see you. The last time I believe was at the conference in Venice, about a year ago." The tall, blonde, slender, witch said smiling. I nodded; the after party had been the best part. Harry had been there.

That night Ron and Hermione insisted on taking me out to dinner. Harry, and to my dismay, Laura, also came along. "So, you have to tell us everything! I barely got a chance to talk to you yesterday. It must have been incredible living in Venice and working for Bewitched. I bet the guys there were all over you!" Hermione said giggling. Ron groaned, "Spare us the details, please. I still have nightmares about catching you and Harry snogging at Hogwarts." I was quite glad to see that Harry had turned a dark crimson color. "Don't worry Hermione there isn't much to tell. I've mostly been focusing one work, though a year ago I hooked up with this really cute guy at a magazine party." I said looking directly at Harry. He quickly looked away. Ron covered his ears and Hermione slapped him, "Honestly, Grow up Ronald. And to think I married a 5 year old" she said laughing. I smiled, I was glad they had figured out they were meant for each other.

The rest of dinner was pretty uneventful. Ron and Hermione had left and now it was just Harry, Laura, and me. "Honey, I have to stop at my moms. Why don't you bring Ginny home, and I'll meet you back at the apartment." She kissed Harry on the cheek and disaperated. "Well I guess it's just you and me." Harry said walking toward the Leaky Caldron. I couldn't believe, he was going to act like nothing had happened. "Does Laura know?" I asked. He stopped walking up didn't turn around. "I'll take that as a no. She seems nice Harry. You wouldn't want to hurt her." I said. This time he turned around.

"No, Laura doesn't know. And she's never going to find out." He said grimly turning back around. I wasn't about to let him get out of that easily though, "Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend? I would have been just as happy to talk to you." Once again he didn't respond, so I continued. "If you'd told me nobody would have gotten hurt. Not Laura and not me." He turned around and I apparated.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everybody for the nice reviews. As i began writing this chapter, i realized that this story probably wasnt going to go in the way i had originally planned it. So to warn you, write now i'm not sure if Harry and Ginny will end up to together. Hope you like it. Review please!!

Chapter 3

As I opened the door to my childhood home I tried not to cry. Despite having known he was engaged for over 2 days, it was just setting in that he wouldn't ever be mine again. It's funny because maybe if I'd stayed I'd be married to him now. I guess I'll never know. One thing was for sure I'd never tell anyone about what had happened. There was no reason to hurt more innocent people.

_He was there again, laughing high pitched and cold. All over me, he wouldn't stop ice cold. I'm screaming but it isn't me. It's someone else. I don't know this person._

The next morning, I awoke with a start sweating. I was having the nightmares again. I quickly got up and decided to ignore it. I'd be seeing friends that day, and nothing was going to ruin it, not even a nightmare.

"Luna is that you?" I screamed running over to my friend. She'd grown up, and while as usual seemed a little bit out of it, something about her seemed more grounded. "Ginny! It's great to see you. How have you been? There so much to catch up on. Everybody else is waiting inside. By the way did you get the potion I sent you to protect against imaginary dragons?" I nodded, trying not to roll my eyes. As soon as I entered the 3 broomsticks, I was bombarded by people. Everyone I had been friends with in my year was there.

The next few hours flew by quickly. As I was getting up to by another butter beer, a voice behind me said, "Ginny, I can't believe it! Sorry I was late." I turned around and ended up face to face with Colin Creevy. It wasn't the short, hype Colin I remembered though. The man who stood before me was toned, and hade gorgeous blue eye and silky brown hair. At first I was taken aback, this was not the study partner I remembered. As he smiled and hugged me though, I realized that this definitely was Colin. "So what have you been doing I asked?" He smiled again and pulled me back to the both with everyone before answering, "Actually I'm working for the minstery." He said taking a sip of his butter beer. "Doing what?" I asked curios. I few people giggled, "You really have been gone a long time haven't you?" Romalda Vane said. "Leave her alone Vane. I been working as vice minister." I was more confused than ever. "After about a year after you left because of the whole Fudge fiasco they decided to add a Vice Minister. That was there would be two people in charge, in case the minister or the vice ever acted like an idiot." He said laughing. I smiled, "Wow, impressive. Congrads." He nodded.

About an hour later everybody had to leave, except Colin. "So how have you been?" I asked him once we were alone. We had become good friends in my 7th year. That had been the year "the trio" was off defeating Voldomort. I been scared a lot that year, and it had been Colin who had comforted me. In fact, he had been the one to find me after "the event" as I call it. "I've been pretty good. My girlfriend of 2 years broke up with me last month, but otherwise I've been good. How about you?" he asked genuinely interested. "Well besides Harry being engaged, pretty well. I wasn't expecting that." I said. Colin nodded, "I have an idea. How about to take you mind of the whole Harry dilemma, I take you to the ministry New Years Party. It's most probably gonna be pretty boring, but its always interesting to see who shows up, and they buy the really expensive wine. So it has the potential to be fun. So what do you think?" He asked. I smiled, "I'd love to go, it's a lot better than moping around." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for such a long wait. I've been realy busy over the past 2 months. I was in a show wiht a crazy rehersal scheduale, and then i had mid-terms. So anyways, here's chapter 4. Once again its kind of short. Please reveiw!!!!

Chapter 4

A few days later I found myself in an exquisite royal blue dress, on the arm of Colin. "Ignore the lady in red, she's had thing for me forever." Colin whispered into me nodding his head to a woman who was in no way wearing enough clothes. I giggled. One of the reasons I had first become friends with Colin was he always seemed to make me laugh, despite the circumstances. "I have to do the whole minister thing, but then we can dance." Colin said. I smiled as we walked over to an older man, who I was quickly informed donated a lot of money to the ministry.

After about an hour Colin finally had greeted everybody and said we could dance. While I expected a lot of things from Colin, him being able to dance was not one of them. Having gone to all the dances at Hogwarts with Neville or Harry, I had never danced with Collin before. Collin seemed to know exactly how to move and for some reason dancing with him felt right. I spent the rest of the party, dancing with Collin.

Finally and 10 o'clock I opted to go back to Collin's apartment for a drink. "So what was Venice like?" He asked handing me and glass of wine and sitting down next to me on the couch. I smiled, "Venice is amazing. It's like visiting another time, or going inside a fairy tale. I adore it." I said taking a sip of wine. "So why'd you come back?" he asked. I sighed, "I came back for Harry. I guess I was stupid to think he'd wait around. When I saw him last year, it just reminded me of old times." I said smiling. "Wait, you saw him last year?" Collin asked confused. I blushed deeply; I hadn't meant to tell him that. "Yes he was in town for business, and was at a bewitched party. I had a bit more to drink that I should of." I said not looking at him. "Does his finance know?" he asked. "No, he didn't tell her. And there's no reason for me to tell her something that will just hurt her." I said, trying to sound convincing. "It's up to you, but think about telling her. If it were you, you'd probably want to know." He said looking me in the eye. I sighed, "I just don't want be the one to tell her. I want him to want to tell her." I said, looking at me feet again. "Ginny, you can't control what he does or wants. You know that." Colin said. "Can I stay here tonight, he's still there." I said looking up at him. He didn't smile, but said, "Sure you can have the guest room."

_White on pain, accompanied by laughter, and ice cold hands. "That's a good boy, she's all yours", and then there's screaming. Ear shattering, blood curdling screaming, and its coming from me. _

"Ginny wake up, it's ok. It's not real. He's not here." Collin's sitting next to me and hugging me, it's still dark outside. I realize I'm still screaming, and begin to cry. "Ginny its ok, he's not here. He's dead. He can't hurt you." Collin said, continuing to hug me. At some point, I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to find Collin with his eyes open, and his arms still around me. "Why didn't you tell me the nightmares still hadn't stopped?" he said, a look of concern on his face. "They did stop, for a long time. I hadn't had one in almost a year, until a few days ago. But it's not a big deal. They'll go away again." I said, trying to downplay it. He didn't say anything, but sad there staring at me. "It's probably just being back, seeing people from then. It's nothing to worry about." I said sitting up, and forcing myself to smile. He stared at me for a few more minutes and then said, "You do know its ok to be scared, right? You've proved your, tough, twice. You had a lot more sorrow in your life than people twice your age. Ginny, its ok to not be ok." He said.

2


End file.
